feywildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Firearms
These rules apply to all firearms and replace any existing firearm rules from the base game. Early Guns: Guns are present in most places, but most find them difficult or unreliable to wield. As a whole, most individuals prefer good old fashioned steel. All firearms are considered martial weapons and require no special feats to use (except martial weapon proficiency). Guns are still expensive, costing 50% their normal prices (adjusted values listed below). Gunslingers retain the Gunsmith class feature at level 1 and are allowed to start with a mundane gun of their choice. Capacity: A firearm’s capacity is the number of shots it can hold at one time before needing to be reloaded. When making a full-attack action, you may fire a firearm as many times in a round as you have attacks, up to this limit. If a firearm's capacity is 1, it can only be shot once per round. If the user can reload as a free action, capacity is irrelevant for all guns, and the user may always attack up to their maximum number of attacks. Range and Penetration: Firearms don't resolve their attacks against touch AC. Firearms are too unreliable and their actual penetration power too low to circumvent armor without special abilities. Loading a Firearm: You need at least one hand free to load firearms. In the case of two-handed firearms, you hold the weapon in one hand and load it with the other—you only need to hold it in two hands to aim and shoot the firearm. The Rapid Reload feat reduces the time required to load firearms. Loading any firearm provokes an attack of opportunity. Firearms are chamber-loaded. It is a move action to load a firearm to its full capacity. : The Rapid Reload feat reduces reloading to a swift action. This allows the user to always shoot a firearm up to its capacity per round (assuming the user has that many attacks). The user never has to use a move action to reload. Remember however that the user is not able to use any other swift actions in the same round. : The Lightning Reload deed reduces reloading to a swift action and removes attacks of opportunity from reloading. If the user also has Rapid Reload, reloading is a free action. This makes capacity for the gun irrelevant, and the user may always attack up to their maximum number of attacks. Misfires: If the natural result of your attack roll falls within a firearm’s misfire value, that shot misses, even if you would have otherwise hit the target. When a firearm misfires, it gains the broken condition. While it has the broken condition, it suffers the normal disadvantages that broken weapons do, and its misfire value increases by 4 unless the wielder has gun training in the particular type of firearm. In that case, the misfire value increases by 2 instead of 4. A further misfire while a firearm is already broken has no additional effect other than a miss. Scatter Weapon Quality: A weapon with the scatter weapon quality can shoot two different types of ammunition. It can fire normal bullets that target one creature, or it can make a scattering shot with a shotgun shell. When firing a scatter shot, first roll a d20 to determine if the weapon misfires. If not, a scatter weapon attacks all creatures within the cone, and each creature must make a reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the attacker's level + the attacker's Dexterity modifier) for half damage. If a scatter weapon has a capacity of two, the base damage is doubled if both shells are fired, but the misfire chance is also doubled. Firing a scatter shot is a full-round action and so can only be done once per round regardless of number of attacks, and can't be done as a standard action. Available Firearms Note: All firearms do B&P damage and have a critical of 20/x4. Ammunition and Gear Special Ammunition and Gear Tracer Round. +1 to attack rolls made with this bullet. The attack does no damage, but is affected by the faerie fire spell (-20 to stealth checks, target is denied concealment and any bonuses from blur, displacement, invisibility, or similar effects). Additionally, the target takes -2 to AC versus ranged attacks. These effects last 1d4+1 rounds. Price: 100g. Lucky. Once per day, when this weapon rolls a misfire, the user may choose to roll a second time to prevent a misfire. This is a firearm weapon quality. Price: +1 bonus. Very Lucky. Three times per day, when this weapon rolls a misfire, the user may choose to roll a second time to prevent a misfire. This is a firearm weapon quality. Price: +2 bonus. Reliable. Reduce the misfire chance of this weapon by 1 (minimum 0). This is a firearm weapon quality. Price: +1 bonus. Very Reliable. Reduce the misfire chance of this weapon by 4 (minimum 0). This is a firearm weapon quality. Price: +2 bonus. Sawed-Off. When using a weapon with this feature, the weapon's range is reduced from a 30ft cone to a 20ft cone. However, the weapon counts as a light weapon for the purpose of concealing with sleight of hand. This can only be applied to shotguns. Price: free. Sight. When using a weapon with this attachment, the user can use a full-round action to make a single shot which resolves against touch AC within the first range increment. If the user is prone, this attack can be made as a standard action, and the user gains a +2 circumstance bonus on the attack roll. This can only be applied to two-handed firearms, but not to shotguns. Price: 2000g. Silencer. This weapon makes no sound when firing and does not reveal position. However, the range of the weapon is halved. The target attacked, and any alerted allies, may make a standard perception roll to locate the attacker. If using stealth, the user must reroll their stealth after each attack. Price: 200g.